FOOT MASSAGE
by SandiLeeDuke
Summary: What happens when Rick gets a foot massage? (A Jessie one-shot). I own nothing of or from The Walking Dead


FOOT MASSAGE (A Jessie one-shot)

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my work! I really do appreciate it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'm sad because Andrew Lincoln is leaving (glad he's getting to spend more time with his kids), so I wrote something I hope makes you snicker. Thanks again!

…...

Michonne poured hot water from the the bathtub faucet into the foot massager and took it to the living room. She placed it on top of a towel on the floor in front of the sofa and spread a towel on the back of the sofa. She was preparing everything to give a foot massage. She hated giving this particular foot massage because it meant she lost a bet. The night before, she and Rick played checkers, best three out of five, with the loser giving the winner a foot massage. After both winning ten out of 20 and seven tie games, Michonne sweetened the deal to keep Rick from going to bed and calling it a draw. Loser would wash the other's feet and give a foot massage with oil. Unfortunately for Michonne, she lost!

…

Rick had worked all day on Alexandria's walls in the hot sun. He was hot and tired and looking forward to his foot massage. He laughed out loud thinking about Michonne's face when she lost the game. She was so surprised. She tried desperately to talk him into another game but he was too tired. Plus, he had won. Finally, she had to accept defeat and promised today after work she'd give him his massage.

When he walked through the front door, Michonne was standing at the sofa. "Come sit here. It's ready for you." She had placed a towel on the sofa for him to sit on. "Take your shirt off so you don't get dirt on the back of the couch," she told him even though she had put a towel there. He obeyed, leaving on his tee shirt and slipping out of his boots and socks.

"Ya sure are bossy when ya lose," he smiled."

"Shuddup," Michonne said smiling as she switched on the massager. "Put your feet in the water.". She pointed to the massager.

"Yes ma'am Miss bossy!" He laughed as he took his seat and placed his feet in the massaging water. "Aaaaahhh." He put his head back. "This feels sooooo goooood!"

"Soak for awhile and get some of that dirt and funk off. Then I'll do what I HAVE to."

"Scrub my feet. Ya mean, scrub my feet and oil 'em don'cha Michonne?". He grinned big, turning up his country twang.

"Yes Rick, I mean scrub them logs and grease 'em down!" she laughed as she went upstairs.

Just then the front door opened and Daryl came in. He saw Rick. "How's the wall comin'?" He walked over to the sofa. "Whassall this?" he asked.

"Payback, for winnin' my brother."

They both looked at the stairs when they heard footsteps. Michonne came down with a towel, a washcloth, soap and massage oil. She put the things on the floor next to Rick. Then she went into the kitchen and got three cold beers from the fridge. "Here," she said, handing one to Daryl, one to Rick and keeping one for herself.

Michonne sat in the living room chair and Daryl sat at the other end of the sofa while drinking their beers and talking. When Michonne finished hers, she went and sat on the floor at Rick's feet.

"You kiddin' me!" Daryl said.

"What? I lost. I HAVE to!" Michonne sighed, smirking.

"Damn man, me 'n you playin' what ever game y'all played last night, tonight!" Daryl said as he looked at what Michonne was doing.

"You wish!" Michonne replied, looking at him.

She wet the washcloth and lathered it up with the soap. Then she took Rick's left foot out of the water and began to scrub it with the washcloth. Rick put his head back with eyes closed and gave a loud groan.

"Mmmmmm, don't stop!"

Michonne looked up at Rick and silently mocked him. 'Mmmmmm, don't stop!' She rolled her eyes. He didn't see her because he still had his eyes closed. She started scrubbing faster and her head bobbed up and down with her movement.

"Gently, gently," Rick said, lifting his head to look at her. "That's sensitive skin right there. Be gentle!"

Michonne stopped for a few seconds and looked at him frowning. "Do you want me to finish or not?"

"Continue on," Rick said, laying his head back on the sofa and laughing. "Just don't stop anymore because it feels so good."

What no one realized was that for the last few moments, Jessie Anderson had been peeking through the front door. She had come to ask Rick over for dinner. She had been asking him over to her house to fix things just to spend time with him. He didn't seem to be getting the point so she was just going to ask him out right for a dinner date. When she got to the door it was ajar and she peeked in.

The back of the sofa was toward the door. She could only see Rick's head laying on the back of the sofa and the top of Michonne's head bobbing up and down. It looked like she was between his legs. Jessie couldn't believe what she was seeing until she heard Rick moaning and groaning! She realized he was getting a blow job! A real BLOW JOB! And Daryl was WATCHING!

…...

Michonne dipped Rick's foot into the water to remove the suds, took a towel and dried it off. Then she took his other foot out. She soaped up the washcloth and looked up at Rick.

"You know I hate this!" she said.

"But you're soooo good at it!" he lifted his head and smiled down at her. "Don't stop now, keep going. You're not done yet!" He laid his head back down with a big grin on his face.

Wait a minute, hold on. Jessie was confused. Was Rick MAKING Michonne give him a blow job? What kind of man was he? Was Michonne his sex slave?!

…...

Michonne took Rick's other foot and did the same thing, rubbing his foot with the washcloth, her head bobbing up and down. Rick's reaction was the same, but he moaned and groaned even louder. He was so loud that Carol came downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's all the noise about down here?" Carol asked. She walked closer and saw Michonne washing Rick's feet. "Ooh, that must feel good!"

"I'm next," Daryl said. Ya gotta git behind me."

Michonne looked up at him. "You wish!"

Carol looked at Michonne. "You know that by doing this out in the open they gonna all want you to do them too, right?"

"Y'all hush and leave her alone while she's working," Rick admonished lifting his head. "You're messin' up my vibe!" Rick laid his head back down with a dopey grin.

Michonne yanked Rick's big toe.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Rick asked incredulously.

Michonne just stared at him. "I can make it so you can't walk," she teased.

Jessie mouth hung open! Did she bite him, use her teeth? What happened? Was she a vacuum? Did she suck too hard?

Michonne dipped that foot back in the water and towel dried it off. Then she poured oil in her hand and rubbed her hands together. She rubbed his foot, kneading the ball and instep.

"Oh. My. God! Please, please don't stop!" Rick moaned loudly. "Oooh, Michonne!"

Daryl looked at Carol. "You need to ask her to teach you how to do that."

"I think it'd be better if I ask her to do me!" Carol laughed.

Jessie was floored! What kind of sick people are they? What do they do in this house. And Carol was a part of it? She was around Sam! Would they do this in front of him? What did she need to do? Ask for pointers? Jessie had to admit, from all of their reactions Michonne must be real good at giving a blow job! But Carol wanted it too! Did that mean that Carol was a transexual? Was Michonne bi? What was happening here?!

…...

Michonne oiled and massaged his other foot, all the time Rick is oooing and aaahing.

Carol looked at Daryl and happened to see the door wasn't fully closed. She went to close it and noticed Jesse standing there. Carol knew Jessie was there to see Rick automatically. She didn't even have to ask.

"Rick, Jessie's at the door and she wants to see you," Carol yelled to him.

"I can't move, my legs don't work. Tell her to come on in." Rick still had his head back and eyes closed, a big smile still on his face.

About then, Michonne tossed the washcloth back into the water and a big dollop of white suds popped up on the corner of her mouth. She was getting up when this happened.

Jessie saw her stand and saw her wipe something white dripping from the side of her mouth. This was just too much for her! As Carol started to tell her what she'd already heard from Rick, Jessie began stepping back from the door.

"Th- that's okay. I won't c-come in. I- I didn't want anything and I didn't see anything, really," Jessie stammered. "I didn't see nothing!"

"Are you okay?" Carol asked as Jessie hurriedly backed down the porch steps.

"I'm fine. Just fine. I'll I'll see you, uh, talk to you later Carol," and Jessie ran through the yards, back to her house, shocked at what was happening in the Grimes' house.

END


End file.
